Life Class
by Leyton Lover100
Summary: what happens when the cullens have to get 'Married' and have a 'baby?


A/N: READ CHAPTER THINGS HAVE CHANGED!

Chapter one: Friday Morning

BELLA'S P.O.V

My boyfriend Emmett picked me up and drove us to school on Friday and when we got to the parking lot we saw his Alice was way to hyper she was jumping up and down while Jasper tried unsuccessfully to calm her down.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked cautiously hoping that it would not be another shopping trip because I was still wornout from the last one, but before she got the chance to answer me an announcement came over the loud speaker

"All juniors are to report to the Gym now." Said the principal over the loud speaker

"Come on lets go." Said Alice excitedly dragging us off to the gym

"Lets get good seats." Said Alice finding all of us seats in the second row

"Ok, instead of sex Ed this year we are starting a new mandatory program for juniors called life class where each of you will choose a partner and then you will 'Marry' and then be given a computerized baby to take care of until you graduate high school, after you choose a partner you and your partner will come to the gym after second period to get 'Married' and you will be given a fake belly, then you will find out the gender of your 'Baby' then you can go home and then in one week you will have your 'baby' and you are to tell you parents about this project when you get home" Coach Clapp told us.

Emmett turned to me "Belle will you 'marry' me?" he asked in a mock serious tone

"Yes, Emmett I will 'Marry' you." I giggled then he kissed me.

"Cullen, Hale! No public displays of affection in school." shouted coach Clapp at Emmet and me, and then he walked off

"Bella can I talk to you alone for a second" asked Mike

"Sure." I said then Emmett walked over to his siblings

"So, do you need a partner for the project?" Mike asked hopefully

"Nope I'm already partners with Rosalie" said just then Rose came over and gave me a big hug then Mike walked away. After that Rose and I burst out laughing

"OMC! Did you see his face?" asked Rose then Emmett and everyone else came over and we talked until the bell rang then Emmett and I walked to English. It was so boring that Emmett and I stated passing notes in class

_I am so bored- B_

**Me too I'm considering banging my head on the desk repeatedly-E**

_Em, if you bang your head on the desk it will brake-B_

**Why?-E**

_Because you are Vampires and you have super strength, REMEMBER?-B_

Before he got the chance to respond the bell rang meaning that we had to go back to the gym to get 'Married' and 'pregnant'. When we got to the gym we saw Alice, Jasper, Edward and Rose standing in line to get 'Married' by coach Clapp. Emmett and I got in line behind Jasper and Alice who were in behind Edward and Rose, I got bored standing in line so I pulled out my IPod and Emmett and I started listing to 1985 by bowling for soup. After everyone was 'Married' we had to get back in line to get our pregnant bellies.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen pick a piece of paper out of the bowl" Coach Clapp told Edward and Rose, then Edward picked a piece of paper out of the bowl "Does 2 mean what I think it means?" asked Edward

"You and your 'wife' get two girl twins" said coach Clapp giving Rose her new belly then I started laughing

"You just wait Bella you're going to get triplets or something" said Rose as she glared at me. Then Jasper and Alice got there belly and were told that they were going to have a 'baby' Girl causing Alice to get hyper all over again then I was mine and Emmett's turn

"Coach Clapp please tell me 3 does not mean what I think it means." I said after Emmett pulled out a piece of paper with 3 on it

"Congrats your going to have triplets' two girls and one boy." Said Coach Clapp giving me my new belly

"Rose just, don't say it." I said going to sit down next to her and Alice

"one partner must be wearing the belly before you leave the gym." Announced Coach Clapp

"Em, can you please help me get this stupid thing on me?" I asked, but Emmett only tangled up the stupid contraption more.

"Alice can you please help me with this?" I asked her

"hey I can do it." Protested Emmett,

"Really Emmett?, Because it looks like it's more tangled than it was before I asked for you're so called 'help'." I said exasperatedly

"is it you're special time of the month Belle?" Emmett asked stupidly and I just glared at him

"Emmett, give me the keys I am so driving." I said annoyed

"Here, let me fix it." Said Rose coming to help me "Thanks Rose" I said

"Emmett, how the hell did you get that to go like this?" Rose asked. When I got the belly on I couldn't see my feet which would be a problem because it washard enough for me not to trip when I could see my feet and when Emmett and I got outside I fell, but Emmett caught me

"Belle, honey, I think that I should drive because we don't want you to squash the babies now do we sweetie?" said Emmett, then I started to cry

"I'm fat!" I cried

"Doll, you aren't fat!" Said Emmett alarmed then I started to cry just then I saw Rose and Alice yelling and crying too at Edward and Jasper

"Rosalie be reasonable…"started Edward

"I don't care Edward, I really don't care I just wantsome f-ing STRAWBERRY ICECREAM!" Rose was screaming

"Edward do you have chocolate?" I asked walking over to them

"Jasper you know what sounds really good right now, Pickles and Peanut butter with popcorn!" said Alice

"Alice and Rosalie listen and listen good we do not and I repeat do not eat human food and no Bella I don't have chocolate!" growled Edward

"WE DON'T CARE!" Alice and Rose yelled in unison then we broke down crying and we hugged each other

"what is wrong with you girls, have you all gone insane? Or do vampire girls have a special time of the month too?" asked Emmett causing Jasper to hit him upside the head "Ouch! What was that for?" Emmett asked Jasper

"For being an idiot" Responded Jasper.


End file.
